Valhalla: Your New Home
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Instead of returning to the land of the living when Harry gives his life for his friends in the Forbidden Forest he goes somewhere else. Somewhere the brave go when they die. Who knew Valhalla really does exist?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Mundane Literature: Highlights of YA Literature assignment, Apple Picking on Funfair, Build Your Own Horror Movie, and Hogwarts Sticker Album on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Mundane Literature: Highlights of YA Literature assignment: Task 8 (prompt) Write about someone's life suddenly changing.**

**Apple Picking: Tree 5 (genre) friendship**

**Build Your Own Horror Movie: Characters Leatherface (prompt) Write about something not being what you'd expect.**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Hogwarts Portraits Ariana Dumbledore (prompt) Write about someone dying young ( 18 or younger)**

**Crossover with the Magnus Chase series. Warnings for mentions of character death and a bit of out character. Word count is 704 words. I hope you all enjoy Valhalla: Your New Home.**

This was not what Harry Potter was expecting when he woke from his conversation with Professor Dumbledore. He sat up staring around himself at what looked like a bustling hotel.

"Checking in," said a voice from in front of him.

Harry blinked as he looked at the man in the green outfit in front of. Had he been standing there the whole time and Harry just didn't notice him. Blinking again and taking a closer look at the man's name tag Harry straightened up. The name tag read Helgi. Perhaps he would be reasonable and help Harry find his way back to Muggle London or, better yet, back to Hogwarts.

"I'm looking to find my way back to…" Harry began but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Come on, Magnus," Colin Creevey called from somewhere behind him. "You have to meet Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter," Helgi murmured as Colin drug a boy about Harry's age up to where they stood. "Your name has been in the record book since you were one year old."

"For exactly?" Harry stuttered as tried to look between Helgi, Colin, and this Magnus that had to meet him.

"For a room in Hotel Valhalla, of course," Helgi said as if it should be obvious. "Those who die bravely in combat come to the Hotel Valhalla. It's all in the guide book in your room."

"But I'm not meant to be dead," Harry gasped out as what was happening truly hit him. He hadn't done anything brave in combat. He'd only done the right thing to keep his friends safe. "And I don't think I did anything brave. I just did the right thing."

"Sometimes something brave and the right thing are the same thing," the blond-haired grey eyed boy told him. "I'm Magnus Chase, by the way." He turned to Helgi with a smile. "We've got it from here, Helgi. Don't we, Colin?"

Colin nodded excitedly. He took a quick picture of Harry, making the dark-haired boy smile.

Some things never change, Harry thought as Magnus got his room number from Helgi.

"Are there a lot of witches and wizards here?" Harry asked as Magnus lead him down a hallway.

"We have people from every way of life here," Magnus told him as he was stopped by a girl called Mallory.

"Another one of those ones with the wands, huh?" The red-haired girl sized Harry up.

"He's kind of puny," a Viking looking guy, who Harry learned was called Halfborn Gunderson. "Can he fight?"

"He can," Colin praised readily. "He's an amazing fighter. And an even better teacher. He taught us Defense Against ..."

"Thank you, Colin," Harry stated. He didn't feel like he did anything worthy of praise. He'd only done the right thing yet again.

"Another new resident of our fine hall?" A boy who was dressed in a uniform that Harry wasn't entirely familiar with asked.

"Yeah, TJ," Magnus replied "just taking Harry to his room."

"Welcome," TJ held out his hand for Harry to shake. "Get settled in quick we have to get to the training room so we can plan our attack."

"Plan our what?" Harry asked the quickly retreating figures of his hallmates. He turned to Colin who shrugged.

"Like I was explaining to Colin they make training to fight Ragnorock like a huge game." Magnus explained as he opened the door to Harry's room. "A huge deadly game."

"Deadly?"

"Yes," Colin said excitedly. "One time TJ accidentally shot me. It was painful and fun and I just woke back up in my room here."

"Come on you guys they'll start without us," a girl in a green dress called from Harry's open door.

Something about this person seemed familiar to Harry but he couldn't figure out what.

"We're coming," Magnus explained. "We were just explaining things to Harry here." He turned to Harry pointing back towards the door. "This is Alex."

Harry was about to say hello when he was yanked along with Magnus out of his room. As Harry was lead towards battle training he couldn't help but wonder at how much his life had changed with just one choice. Little did he know how much more it was going to change.

**I hope you all enjoyed Valhalla: Your New Home as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
